The Engagement
by phole4ever
Summary: Alex and Olivia are engaged but not to each other. Alex is BC of Homicide after getting out of WPP and hasn't called Olivia Benson that she is back from the WPP after three or so years. But can they rekindle what they had or even more? Warning cheating will happen... and it's a little OOC. Yay chapter 15 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Okay The time lines are going to be a tad off, but I wanted to try something different. I hope you enjoy my thoughts, I don't own anything all the rights go to Dick Wolf :-(**

**Dr. Stefan Micheals is Olivia's boyfriend of two years.**

**Dr. Robert Wilkerson (from conviction I don't remember what his last name was I really don't believe he had one nor a profession so I'm making things up. lol) Alex Cabot's fiancee Robert and Stefan work together in the same office.**

* * *

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler drove to a deserted area with three black cars lined up, two ford taurus' in the middle a black Explorer. They got out of the car to meet with Agent Hammond.

"Nice location convenient." Elliot started, wanting to know what was going on.

"Sorry this is the only way to do this." Hammond apologized as the walked towards the cars.

"Do what?" Liv questioned.

"Wouldn't take no for an answer; a real pain in the ass this one."

The US marshals surrounded the Explorer with their rifles, as one of them opened the back passenger door to Alex. Elliot's jaw dropped seeing the former ADA alive. Olivia stomach dropped, and examining Alex with her eyes.

"I am so sorry for all of this." Alex glanced to Elliot and shamefully looked towards Olivia.

Olivia's eyes now were watery. "Your funeral is tomorrow." She finally spoke.

"You are both expected to attend, for the times being Ms Cabot is better off dead." Hammand commanded. "If Velez can get to Zapata, he can get to her."

"Witness protection." Elliot uttered.

Alex trying to keep calm from seeing how upset Olivia was, "Until Velez is extradited, or otherwise delt with." She looked over to Elliot to explain.

Olivia took two steps forward with a tear running down her eye, touching her arm. "How long?" Alex returned her blues eyes to Olivia's red watery brown eyes and a quivering lip. She opened her mouth trying to figure out the words to say and ended up shrugging her shoulders while immediately locking her eyes with Liv for their quick good bye. Alex nodding her head to tell Liv she knows this is what's best for her.

"We're on the move," One of the marshals stated to end the goodbye. "Sorry folks."

Olivia pulled Alex in for a hug, before Alex got back into the SUV. "Don't wait for me." Alex commanded Olivia quietly in her ear not knowing how long she was going to be in the Witness Protection Program, and they were only fooling around. They inhaled each other's smell for one last time. They broke the embrace so Alex could get into the car. Olivia stepped back next to Elliot watched the door shut and the three cars drive off.

Elliot placed his hand on Olivia's back whose tears were streaming down her eyes, after seeing Alex die in front of her twice within three days. "Are you okay?"

Olivia wiped her eyes, to a deep breath in and exhaled, "Yeah. I'm... fine." walking away from the boys for a few minutes to collect herself.

* * *

_**5 years later**_

* * *

Olivia woke up in bed to the sound of the shower running. She got out of bed to investigate the running water. She smiled at the trace of the male body cleaning himself. She took off her pajamas to join the six-foot two, tan man. He splashed water on to his face to wash the soap suds away from his eyes. he turned around and smiled at her with his perfectly white teeth and green eyes.

"Hey Baby," He greeted.

"Morning." She stepped under the shower head getting closer to her boyfriend. He cupped her cheeks pulling her closer to him needing her to stand taller on her toes to began a good morning kiss. Olivia rested her hands on his defined abs to move them up his chest to finally move past his shoulders to lock her hands together around his neck.

He broke the kiss to look into her brown eyes. "I like this greeting, did I wake you?"

"No I have to be a work soon," She answered Dr. Stefan Micheals, a boyfriend of two years, as she broke the embrace and flatten her feet while grabbing her shampoo bottle. "Well I'm glad I woke up early that gives time for nice morning exercise." She put the shampoo that she squirted in her hand into her hair.

"I like the sound of that." He smirked as Olivia closed her eyes, and leaned her head back to have the water have a direct hit on her head to wash the suds out. Stefan moved one of his up Olivia's thigh. He slid his index finger in between Liv's warm, silk, wet folds, and inserted it in her softly massaging her opening and began to rub her clit with his thumb.

Olivia looked into his eyes after rinsing out all the soap suds in her hair. She couldn't help to smile at him, and to begin another kiss. She grabbed his soft well equip endowment, and began massaging it. Stefan wrapped his free hand around her waist down her buttocks to lift her up and pinning her to a corner of the shower. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands were running through with his wet, clean brunette hair. Stefan thrusted his now harden shaft into her. Olivia chuckled with him, as he started soft and gentle motion of his lower body. Liv broke the kiss, "harder." She moan out of pleasure. He nodded as he kissed down her neck to nuzzled on his favorite part of Liv's lower neck. He sped up his motions slamming her back against the wall, going in and out of her. Goosebumps forms up and down her body, her nipples harden pressing against his chest. She slid her hands down his back digging her nails in his back almost breaking the skin. Olivia's moans became high pitch, almost screams, as she was flexing her muscles around his shaft. He broke the kiss from her neck to look in her eyes as her climax was approaching them. He deepen himself in her making them as close as possible, giving her the last stroke she needed. She tighten her muscles and began trembling while staring into his eyes, smirking. Stefan let Olivia down as her hand help finish his release.

* * *

Olivia walked out of their bedroom, dressed in her a powder blue button down blouse and her black slacks. She dried her hair to make in a perfect ponytail, and her make-up was done. Stefan walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee for her. "Thank you." She smiled at him a giving him a quick kiss.

"No problem, breakfast is almost done."

Olivia looked at the green eyes with a warm rush, "What did I do to deserve you?" Asking that she has finally found the perfect man.

"I've asked that same question every night. If you go sit down, I'll go bring it to you." She nodded walking to the dinning room table, to take a seat. He brought two plates of pancakes, and a bottle of syrup, he had to back to grab the cutlery and the butter dish.

"This looks good," She had a sincere smile on her face she told him as he sat at his chair. She uncovered the butter dish to a diamond ring, "Oh my God." She gasped looking at him as her heart skipped a beat holding the ring.

Stefan smiled, taking her hand and looked in her loving eyes, "These past couple years have been amazing and now that we are living together, I don't want this to end. I love you," He knelt down in front of her, and took the ring out her hand and held it in between this thumb and index finger, "Olivia Benson, will you marry me?"

Olivia slipped the ring onto her finger looking at it and looked back to him, feeling whole at the moment, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded pulling him for a kiss, and a hug.

* * *

Olivia walked into the 1-6 with her travel cup of coffee in her hand, sitting down at her desk being the first one arrive for the day. Elliot walked into the squad room to see his partner sitting at her desk with a glow while doing her paper work.

"You're here early." He stated.

"Yeah, well Stefan had to be a work early this morning," She looked at Elliot, " and I wanted to get started on the Reeds case,"

"How is he?"

"He is fantastic, and..." She started lifted her hand up with a bragging smile.

"Congrats."

"Morning." Fin and Munch came in to start their day.

"Liv, that's some nice bling." Fin called out looking at the diamond.

"Congrats," Don came out of his office, joining the conversation. "But if we can get to the Reeds case."

* * *

**I hope are going to enjoy this story please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked into Robert's office, he was sitting in his chair behind the desk on the phone. She tapped on the door holding a bag of Chinese food. He looked up with his blue eyes with a smirk, and his thick black hair. She smiled while finishing walking into the office and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk than his.

"Okay, I will let you know what I have figured out." Robert answering one of his clients. "Okay... yes sir... Have a good day." He hung up the phone and turned to his beautiful blonde fiancée. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey, who was that?" Alex questioned unloading the bag.

"Eh, it was just Mr. Callaway, he is asking about his wife's blood test." He sighed out. "What's up?"

"Well, I thought you might be hungry." She stated handing him the box of teryaki chicken.

"I am starving how did you know?" He questioned taking the chopsticks and food out of Alex's hand.

"I don't know I guess I just hand a hunch," She answered opening up the lomein and egg rolls.

"You're amazing." He responded.

"Rob, what are you doing Thursday night." Stefan walked into Robert's office, "Oh hi Alex, I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No, not at all, we're just having lunch, would you care to join us?" Alex responded.

"No thanks Alex." He declined the offer.

"What's up?" Robert questioned rushing the encounter; with him enjoying his time with Alex in the office.

"She said yes this morning, thanks for the idea." Stefan stated

"That is fantastic." Robert congratulated his colleague.

"Well, we are going to have a celebration dinner Thursday with a bunch of friends, would you two care to join?"

"We will be there," He answered Stefan with out asking Alex,"I will get the information later on." He polietly excused Stefan from his office.

"What did who say yes about?" Alex questioned.

"Oh Stefan's girl, he proposed to her this morning with breakfast, and she said yes." He informed Alex.

"That's great, and you helped him with the idea to propose?" She asked taking a piece of chicken.

"Yep, I'm more of a romantic than you know." He winked to Alex.

* * *

Thursday night Olivia was standing in her closet in her lingering trying to figure out what to wear at the dinner. She looked at her darker cocktail dresses.

"Olivia?!" Stefan closed the front door with a bouquet of orchids.

"In here," She responded finally taking a dress off of a hanger.

He stood at the doorway, "How was work?"

"It was good, we almost have this case closed. I believe," She stated knowing that cases are never closed until the jury has convicted them. She turned to the mirror to see how her dressed looked tonight. A simple black dress hang down just above her knee, and a sleeveless top. She turned to look at her now fiancé, and smiled at the bouquet. "What do you think?"

"You look gorgeous." He kissed her cheek handing her the bouquet.

"Thank you." She was replying to both the compliment and the flowers. She smelled the flowers aroma, and walked into the kitchen to place her flowers in a vase on the counter. She returned to the room and to the bathroom to start on her make-up and hair.

Stefan followed her into the bathroom, he took off his shirt to throw it in the hamper. "So, Robert and his fiancée is coming tonight." He informed grabbing his tooth-brush.

"Oh yeah?" She started shadowing her eyes with a purple color.

"Yep, I can't wait for you to meet her, somehow I think you two will hit it off." He stated spitting out the paste that filled his mouth, filling up the cup to rinse his mouth.

"And why's that?" She looked at him through the mirror while turning on her curling iron.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders; taking a gulp of water to swiggle it in his mouth, he spit one more time. "She works with the DA, so you two have the whole criminal justice thing down."

"Oh," She laughed out, "and that makes you think she and I will hit off." She turn her body to his naked chest. "You know just because our careers are to take down the bad guys doesn't mean we will like each other." He stepped closer to her, and he brushed his fingers through her soft hair, bringing them to her chin.

He began to pull her face closer to his, to give her a small passionate kiss. He broke the kiss still rested his lips to hers and commented."Well according to Robert, she is just as stubborn as you too."

"Oh gee thanks." She replied to his insult, pushing away from his embrace.

"Anytime." He smiled leaning in for another kiss on the cheek. She turned back to the mirror to continue to work on her make up. He pushed Olivia's hair away from the back of her neck to start kissing it.

"Stop, we can't we have to be at the restaurant in an hour." She declined his invitation.

"It's okay, I can get ready in fifteen minutes." Stefan teased slowly trailing his fingers down her thigh.

She took his hand before it went up her dress, and turned back around to him. "Listen, you wanted this dinner, and I'm trying to get ready. I'll tell you what, if you wrinkle my dress, I'm not going." She smirk at him taking control of the situation.

"Yes you would." He responded knowing Olivia. "But I will start getting ready so you won't be ashamed of me." He jokingly pouted out the room snapping off his belt.

* * *

Everyone arrived to restaurant to a small banquet room, for everyone to mingle as much as they want. The server placed a tray of

"Robert," Stefan greeted as soon as Robert walked into the room with Alex. Olivia's jaw and heart dropped as soon as she turned around to the ghost standing in front of her. She was in her corral spaghetti strap dress, her hair in a bun, and simple half-inch hoops hanging from her ear.

"Olivia Benson, I would love for you to meet my beautiful fiancée..." Robert smiled walking closer to the happy new couple.

"Alex," Olivia uttered cutting Robert off, with her eyes examining up and down the tall, blue-eyed, blonde. Alex's eyes met Olivia's brown eyes while her smile slowly went away, not expecting to see Olivia standing in front of her.

Stefan noticed the shocking expressing on Olivia's and Alex's faces, and could feel the heated tension that suddenly hit the room. "Wait you two know each other?"

"We... We... Uh." Olivia started losing her thoughts staring at her former ADA.

"Alexandra Cabot," Elliot turned around standing up from the table where he and Kathy were sitting at. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Hey," She finally broke the trance from Olivia's abandon eyes to look at Elliot.

"You never called us to say you were back, where the hell have you been?" He asked giving Alex a hug.

Alex wrapped her arms around Elliot, to reply to the hug. "I'm sorry. I got your messages, I would pick up the phone to call you... I'm sorry." She started breaking the embrace and stood closer to Robert with him placing his hand on her back.

"You've been out of for three years." Olivia finally spoke giving Alex the third degree, knowing how long Alex has been out of the Witness Protection Program, and never got one lousy phone call, not even to have lunch.

Alex's pale cheeks were becoming deep red, knowing how wrong she was. She could smell the sweetness coming from Olivia that she missed so, and all she could say was "I know I'm sorry."

"Everyone if you want to start dinner?" Stefan trying to break the tension between the girls. Olivia finally turn her eyes to the green eyes that cares so much about her. She nodded to him taking his hand to go over to the table.

* * *

Alex and Robert arrived to their place, she opened the door taking off her heels as soon as she walked through the threshold. "That was a little weird." Robert stated.

"Yeah," She said walked into the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. She took two glasses out of the cabinet.

"How come you never told me that you work with the Special Victims Unit?" Robert asked opening his tie.

Alex sat up on the counter while pouring the wine in glasses. "Well," She handed him a glass. "It's a time of my life I try to forget." She began to stare off into space thinking about getting shot. She also had the sweet smell of Olivia embedded in her nose and thinking about their first kiss.

_A drunken night after celebrating a win, Olivia escorted her home. "Alex this was fun we need to do this again." Olivia was smiling at the young blonde ADA._

_ "I completely agree." Alex replied having a hard time standing up. They looked into each other's eyes but this time their eyes were saying something different than being just business between them. Alex not thinking pressed her lips against Olivia's, and quickly pulled back. "I'm... sorry, I..."_

_ Olivia placed her index finger over mouth, and smirked, "No, sorry's." She moved her hand behind Alex's head, and pulling it closer to hers. Olivia repeated Alex's action, this time made it more passionate by parting their mouths with her tongue. Alex's tongue had no problem entering Olivia's mouth waiting for months to know how she tasted were searching each other's mouths for a solid five minutes._

"Why?" Robert questioned his zoned out fiancée, "Alex?" He touched her arm. "Alex?"

"Yeah," She jumped out of her thoughts to look at the blue eyes standing in between her legs.

"Why don't you like to think about that unit?"

She took another sip of wine, "Well Elliot and Olivia were there before I went into the witness protection." Alex put down her glass, to start unbuttoning Robert's shirt, not wanting to tell him that Olivia use to be her fuck-buddy or maybe more they never decided what they were.

"Oh, I understand, now if you don't want to invite them to the wedding." Robert started.

"No, it's okay. They can come to the wedding. Tonight was a little unexpected but I'm okay now." She explained kind of wanting to see Olivia again.

"Are you sure?"

Alex smirk at Robert pulling his open shirt to giving him a quick kiss, "Yes."

"Well fantastic because Stefan and I were planning assuming that you two hit it off take you guys to dinner and a show." He unzipped Alex's dress, and guided her straps off of her shoulder's.

"Since when have you two been so close?" Alex questioned that Robert hardly fraternize with his coworkers. As she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't know, I just figure we should have a couple to do things with." He answered cupping her breast and stroking her nipples with his thumbs.

"Well... let's see how next week goes before you can say that the four of us are going to be best friends forever." She stated knowing that Olivia probably isn't reciprocating their reunion as well as her.

He quickly pulled at her small love handles, while she locked her legs around his waist. "You're right we can see how it plays out." He lifted Alex off the counter, "But for now let's see how our night plays out." He smiled walking them into the bedroom.

* * *

**I hope you are enjoying like always reviews are very much welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia was in the bathroom getting ready for bed, after Stefan came home to give her the tickets. Stefan was laying on his side of the bed in his boxers waiting for the quiet tense Olivia come to bed. She finally came out of the bathroom in her camy and shorts to sit down on her side of the bed furthest away from the bathroom.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what your problem is?" He sat up placing his hands on her shoulders starting a massage.

"I don't have a problem." She quietly denied, thinking about one of the many mornings she had with Alex. Alex would smile at her while the sun rose and they would always have a passionate good morning kiss, before they would have to part to their separate offices.

"Are you sure, you haven't said one word since I said we are going on a double date with Rob and Alex." He called her out on her actions, knowing she has acted different from the dinner and when he told her that they were going on a double day with them. He moved his massage to her lower back. "What happen between you and Alex? Why haven't you ever spoke about her?"

Olivia sighed knowing that she needed to tell him something. "Okay, she use to be our ADA about five years ago. " Liv moved laying her back to the headboard to look at Stefan's loving eyes. Stefan back next to her. "We use to be so close, when we use to go for drinks I wasn't one of the boys." She sighed out a smile. "She got shot from a case when we were working on, and she was sent into the Witness Protection Program." Stefan could see Olivia's pissed expression to a worry/hurt look. "She has been out for three years, when I found out from Casey that she was back doing cases I called her a couple times. She never replied, I thought that we had a better relationship than that."

"Well maybe this can be your second chance to have that friendship." Stefan took her hand.

"I don't know." Olivia stated not knowing how to explain the rest of their relationship.

"I'll tell you what. We can see how Friday goes and if you want to leave in the middle of dinner we can, and I won't ask us to do anything else with them."

"Thank you." She smiled with a warm rush hit her with Stefan such caring words.

He brushed his hand on her cheek, "Anything. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied getting pulling into a kiss. He brought his hand down her shorts. Olivia broke the kiss not wanting to make love to the wonderful man she was with if her mind was stuck on Alex that night. "I'm not in the mood tonight, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He kissed her forehead while they were adjusting themselves under the covers to snuggle.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were at the precinct after getting back from a crime scene that looks to be a rape/suicide but shows signs of could be a possible double homicide. Elliot sat down at his desk while Olivia was near the cork board placing pictures on it.

"What have we got?" Don walked out of his office.

"Janette Danes found raped and strangled at her house, found with Gordon Tucker shot through the head." Olivia informed Don while pointed at each picture.

"What are you thinking? Rape suicide?"

"I don't know, there wasn't a gun in the room and we can't tell you for sure what was going on after we get the kit back." Olivia started.

"Yeah, I'm thinking it was a lovers quarrel. Her boyfriend came home and saw the two in bed together and he lost it." Elliot stated his gut feeling. "She had pictures on the night stand and it was a different guy."

"Okay, you two find out who that other guy is." Cragen pointed to Fin and Munch. "You guys go down to the ME's office found out if there are any other fluids in her besides this Tucker."

Elliot got of his chair and followed Olivia to the elevator. He pressed the button for them to go down. "So Alex?" Elliot questioned as they were alone.

Olivia rolled her eyes, not wanting to talk about Alex. Alex being an abandon hole in her heart, "Yeah? What about her." Olivia sighed out looking down at her feet.

"Well she is back in your life."

"No, she isn't." Olivia denied, and looked back to Elliot. "What's your point?"

"Well..." He started being one of the few people knowing about her and Alex's past, since Elliot can read Liv so well. "Have you told Stefan?"

"Yeah, that's something you want to tell the person you are going to spend the rest of your life with... Hey honey, you want to know the real reason why I am so bothered about your friend's fiancée, we you use to be friends with benefits before she went into the witness protection program."

"It's better to be honest about everything." Elliot stated while walking off the elevator.

* * *

Everyone walked into the restaurant, Olivia and Alex were both dressed in their best to impress each other and their fiancées. Olivia was again in a black dress, while Alex was in a lighter purple dress, both dresses with v-neck and clung to their cleavage. Alex had a slit up on her dress revealing her leg. They sat down at a booth, one couple across from the other. It was a little awkward while they were had the first round of wine and waiting for the appetizer. Alex and Olivia were trying so hard not to look at each other in front of Robert and Stefan.

"So Olivia what gave courage to say yes to this man?" Robert questioned slicing the silence.

"Well," Olivia began taking a sip on wine, and placing her hand on Stefan's inner thigh, "There was charm, amazing smile, and I don't a bunch of things." Olivia smiled bringing her brown eyes to meet with Stefan's loving green eyes. Stefan tuck her hair behind her ear to pull her in for a soft kiss.

Alex chugged down her glass of wine during the kiss, "Anyways have you decided on a date yet?"

"Nope." Liv answered before taking another sip. "What about you guys?"

"Not exactly we've been looking through a couple of vendors, but I really need to find a dress." Alex's eyes lit up thinking about finding a wedding a dress.

"Hey, why don't you two go wedding dress shopping together, it would get you a better chance to catch up." Robert stated.

"Alright folks are you ready to order?" The waiter questioned setting down the second bottle of wine; pulling out a pen and paper.

"Ah yes... We are both going to have the house salad, dressing on the side italian, and no cheese on that. Thanks." Robert told the waiter handing the menu.

Olivia looked back and forth Alex to Robert, and shocked that someone just order Alex's food. The waiter looked at Liv after Stefan ordered. "Yeah, I will have the Alfredo."

* * *

They all finished up dinner Alex and Olivia were definitely feeling a buzz with them drinking twice as many glasses as the boys. They sat down in the theatre to see WICKED and somehow Olivia and Alex sat next to each in the show. Olivia couldn't pay attention to the show like the others. The arm rest between her and Stefan was set up, allowing Stefan to wrap his arm around Liv. She very much enjoyed the smell of his cologne, and his warm embrace. Her thoughts and eyes trailed away from Stefan to Alex. She was sitting there inches away from her in Robert's embrace smiling at the show. Alex was wearing her black framed glasses that she always wore when she needed to read. Those glasses rested on her strong unique nose, that only left her pink shining lips for Olivia to stare at.

Stefan questioned quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She replied sitting up and accidentally touching Alex's hand. They both looked at their hands, up each other's arm, to finally have their eyes meet for the first time in years. Their eyes made goosebumps shoot all over their bodies.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Alex informed Robert taking his hand off of her shoulder, before exiting the theatre.

Olivia watched Alex leave, she sighed out a smile to hopefully enjoy part of the show. However Alex was going to the bathroom alone with out Robert. "I have to use the bathroom too." She sat up telling Stefan and then followed Alex.

Alex was hunched over a sink, looking into a mirror to try and collect herself while Olivia walked into the bathroom. "Olivia what are you doing in here?"

Olivia looked under each stall to make sure nobody was in the bathroom with them, so they could have a talk. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you call me when you got out?" Olivia asked the one question that has run through her head for the past week and half, standing in the middle of the bathroom.

"I..." Alex started not knowing how to explain her reasoning for not wanting to call Liv, turning her body towards Olivia. "I don't know, and I really am sorry. I've really..."

"No, you can't start saying that now." Olivia shook her at Alex, cutting her off pacing back and forth. "I thought our relationship was better than you not to contact..."

"Our relationship? We were never a couple." Alex snapped.

"No, we just slept together. You know what just forget it," Liv threw her hands up walking towards the door giving up on their argument.

Alex's jaw dropped with Olivia walking out on her, "No, Olivia wait." Alex took Olivia's hand pulling her back to face each other, "I don't want you to be pissed at me."

"You did that to yourself." They locked their eyes.

"Why does it matter, if I called you or not. We are engaged now. We can still have the friendship we had." Alex brushed her fingers in Olivia's hair, just as soft as always, but more to play with. Alex wasn't thinking when she began stroking Olivia's bottom soft lip with her thumb.

"It does matter though." Their eyes were causing a magnetic pull of their lips and Alex's touch.

"Oh I'm sorry." A younger woman walked into the bathroom.

Olivia turned her head away from Alex and stepped back, looking at the woman. "No, I'm sorry." She looked back at Alex, "I can't be here. Stefan is waiting for me."

"I know." Alex quietly agreed. "I'm sorry. I want to see you again, maybe for a lunch or something."

Olivia took a deep breath avoiding contact with Alex. "I don't know." She answered. She clearly not be able to trust herself being alone with Alex, "We better get back. They're waiting on us." Olivia taking her hand back, and walked out the room.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

_Alex collapsed in Olivia's arms in the hotel room that she had to stay at while she was testifying against Liam Connors shooting her and Antonio. She finally rolled off of Olivia while she was trying to catch her breath from the amazing sex they just had, resting her head on the untouched pillow. Olivia turned her body toward Alex's body, propping her head on one of her hands, and brushed her free hand up and down her stomach. Their eyes were locked in silence. Alex overlapped her hand to Liv's hand._

_ "What?" Olivia asked noticing how Alex's eyes that was filled with pleasure now watering up._

_ "I don't know." She uttered._

_ "Yes, you do." Olivia quietly questioned needing to get answers, but Alex wasn't one of her perps, and she only has today or so with her. She didn't want to pressure her too much._

_ "I don't want to leave." Alex confessed, "I hate Emily. I miss it here, my life and..." She stopped herself not wanting to get too emotional for Liv._

_ "I know, I want you back too. I miss you too," Olivia started locking their hands together. "But I much rather you come back after Velez is taking care of. Instead of seeing you one day in a wooden box."_

_ "You're right. But what if I'm stuck as Emily or whoever for a long time, I end up meeting someone get married and have children with them, and it's all a lie." Alex stated losing a tear to her cheek. She sat up breaking their contact, bringing her knees up to meet her elbows and rested her face in her hands._

_ "Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. We are going to get them, and you will be back to have your life with someone amazing here." Olivia sat rubbing Alex's neck, and arm. Alex sniffled, and looked back at Liv listening to the pep talk. "You have to stick it out. You are being so brave, don't give up now."_

_ "Thank you. I..." Alex started say 'I love you' to Olivia, for the warm rush that went over her while the pep talk, but they have never told each other those words._

_ Olivia took one of Alex's hands, "I know." Alex nudged her nose to Olivia's nose. Olivia pulled Alex in for a gentle, but passionate kiss._

* * *

Olivia woke up from that dream well memory of Alex with a tear in her eye looking at the clock being eight thirty on a Sunday. She turned over to see Stefan sleeping peacefully. Why was she obsessing about the past, when she has this amazing guy there in her bed who would give his life for her? She wiped her tear from her cheek looking over to his night stand with one of the first pictures they took together in a photo-booth in a small frame.

She pulled the covers off of them and began to softly kiss down his chest. She met his boxers and slowly pulled them. She grabbed his penis and began stroking her hand up and down it with a firm a grasp. Stefan let out a few moans while adjusting his body. She smirked at the moans, before bringing her mouth around his firm penis. She hated to give guys oral sex, but she felt guilty about being so distant from him for weeks, she owed it to him. He was half-awake while bunching her hair in his hand to help her. He eventually sat up rubbing her back under her camy with his free hand. She smirked eyeing him as she removed her mouth, and moving her hand up to start rubbing his circumcised tip with her thumb while her moved her kisses down the shaft. "Oh Christ, Liv." He grunted.

He lifted her up for her to face him. Olivia smile at him with the seductive look in her eyes, while her hand was still focusing on him. "Hi," She greeted pulling him for a kiss, her tongue aggressively entered his mouth.

"I love waking up this way." He broke the kiss, "What's the occasion?"

"Can't I go down on you with out a reason?" She questioned.

"No, but I rather get you off." He smirked that Olivia was so willing in the morning especially the way she has been for past couple of weeks.

"Why don't we get each other off?" She questioned to his statement. They were smiling at each other. He flipped her on to the bed as he reached into his nightstand to get a condom. She took of her shorts while he was preparing his penis. He quickly plunged into her. Their moans started with their fast movements. Olivia rolled her eyes from the pleasure that Stefan was giving her leading to close eyes.

"I want you to look in my eyes." Stefan whispered in her ear.

Olivia open her eyes to look in his blue eyes, she blinked her eyes to see his green eyes that turn back to blue. Olivia couldn't look into his eyes, if she couldn't see the eyes that belong to him. She pulled him down for a hungry kiss to last until they gave themselves to each other.

They fell down on their sides of the bed, panting and sweaty. They looked at each other smiling and laughing. "That was incredible." Stefan stated.

"I will have to agree with you on that. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't ever hesitate to wake me up like that ever." Stefan smiled looking at her. Olivia scooted her head over to his chest while he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you." She said while gently move her tips up and down his chest.

* * *

Olivia and Stefan were in the living room enjoying their day off that they had together. Olivia was on the computer looking at places that they could possibly have their wedding at.

"What about an outside wedding?" Olivia questioned rubbing her eyes getting tired of the screen. She leaned back on the arm of the couch.

Stefan lifted her legs to place her feet on his lap, he began to massage her feet, "I don't about an outside wedding. What if it rains?"

"We could always get a tent."

"Well can check a couple of places, if you want."

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"All I want is you to be happy."

"Well, what is going to make you happy, it's going to be your day too." She questioned him.

"Sweetie, I'm just happy that you are going to marry me. I don't care if we get married in the courthouse in jeans and a t-shirt." Stefan explained.

"Okay that's not going to happen."Olivia laughed at him, and didn't stop smiling at Stefan from the massage, his words, and the warm tingingly feeling that his look gave her. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." Stefan returned her smile.

Olivia commanded him to move closer to her with her finger. Stefan was following her command until there was a knock on the door. They looked at the door and back to each other. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No, are you?" Stefan questioned as she shook her head. He got off the couch and walked to the front door. He opened the door, "Hey Alex, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Olivia sat up straight as soon as she heard 'Alex'.

"Uh, I don't know, I hoping if Olivia was home today." Alex questioned with a nervous smile.

"Of course she is, come in." Stefan opened the door wider to allow Alex entrance in their home.

Olivia stood up to greet to the blonde, "Alex."

"Hi," She quickly lost her smile.

"What's up?" She looked at Alex, and Stefan who followed Alex in the room.

"I was wondering if you didn't have any plans today, if you would like to join me for lunch?"

Olivia looked at her, "Well, I... Stefan and I..." She was trying to think of an excuse not to go out with her.

"No, it's okay go catch up with her." Stefan explained to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. I should go into the office today," He wrapped his arms around her. "and tonight, I will make it up to you." Olivia smirked, while cocking her eyebrow, to give a kiss.

"Okay," She broke the embrace, and turned to Alex,"Okay let's go." She grabbed her jacket to put it on. They walked out of the apartment, and Olivia questioned Alex as soon as the door closed. "What do you want Alex?"

"I was hoping we can talk, putting what I did behind us." Alex stated.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed please review.**


	5. chapter 5

**I know this is a story chapter just the conversation with Alex and Liv. And alittle establishment for A/R...**

**And don't worry there will be A/O moments are coming along in the next chapter or so, however I feel as a writer if there is a relationship right off the bat it won't make a good story. sorry to disappoint anyone. :-(**

* * *

Olivia and Alex were talking around Central Park not really being hungry, but bought cups of tea. Alex was enjoying the site of Olivia. She tucked her hair behind ear, before she spoke, "I really am sorry for not returning yours or Elliot's phone calls."

Olivia stopped their walk to look at Alex, "Why?"

"I... I really, don't know." Alex sighed out, sitting down on a nearby bench. "I guess, it's between remembering that you two were there when I got shot." Olivia sat down on the bench next to Alex, and took her hand, "And, I was nervous to reappear in your life for a third time." Alex finally looked in Olivia's eyes.

"You know I would have cared."

"I know and I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me? I want to start fresh." Alex asked.

"I don't know what it is about you, but apparently still stay mad at you." Olivia smirked shaking her head reflecting on the past. Liv took Alex's hand and she really wanted to kiss her at that moment. However she is madly in love with Stefan, and wouldn't want to do anything to hurt their relationship.

Alex cocked her eyebrow, and slightly leaned forward to her for a natural reaction of needing to kiss her, but wait she has Robert."What can I say I have a persuasive charm."

"So, how are things with Robert?" Olivia questioned, not liking his manner during their double date.

"Great," She said looking down at her cup, and then took a sip of her tea.

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I think." Alex sighed looking back to Liv trying to stay honest with her.

"You think? I guess he was kind of controlling over you at the dinner." Olivia stated her observation, and not liking Alex's answer.

"Olivia, I do love him, and he is a wonderful man. He just knows what I like, it's kind of romantic." Alex explained.

"I just want to make sure you are happy."

"I am," Alex quickly wanted to change the subject, "What about you? I can see that Stefan is clearly in love with you."

"Yeah, he has that look in his eyes when he looks at you." Alex answered knowing that same look she has giving Olivia before.

"He is amazing, and I am very much in love with him." Stars formed in Olivia's eyes thinking about when they met, he was volunteering at Bellevue in a night rotation. She met him talking to a child victim, he had such the charm on her and the injured child. "He is perfect, and he is very understanding to my crazy hours."

"That's fantastic, I'm happy for you." She was really happy for Liv, wished she actual returned one of Liv, and maybe it would be her that gave stars in Liv's eyes. "I do have something to tell you." She brought her leg on to the bench to turn her body to Oliva's

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Well since SVU is lacking an ADA for now, Jack and I were talking and I'm going to have my bureau helping you guys out, so it's going to be like we are working together again." Alex informed.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun, does the squad know?"

"I am talking to Don tomorrow. So are we?"

"Yeah," Olivia smiled, "We're good."

* * *

Alex arrived home after spending the whole afternoon with Olivia. "Robert?" She called out hung her purse and jacket up.

"In here." He called from the bedroom.

She walked into their bedroom, red satin sheets on the bed, vanilla candles lit around the room, and two glasses of champagne on the night stand. "What's all this?"

"Where have you been all day?" Robert asked as she sat down next to her.

"Olivia and I were talking about things that were never settled years ago." Alex informed.

"And is everything settled?" He asked as he moved her hair away from her neck, to start kissing it.

"Yeah, so what is all this?" Alex re-asked, Robert moved his kisses up her neck. He turned her chin to start a gentle kiss. They collapsed on the bed, Alex broke the kiss, "Robert?"

"Darling," He started as his hand began to unbuckle her belt, "I want us to make a baby."

Alex was caught off guard, with the proposal,"What? A baby? Now?"

"Yes, you are still in your prime, I want us to have one. Don't you?"

"I want one but what about my career, and the wedding I can't walk down the aisle three months pregnant."

"You're can put your career on hold for a couple of months, and your dress can be fitted to you." Robert moved his hand under her shirt. "Listen you want to marry me right?"

"Of course I do." Alex ran her fingers through his hair finally made eye contact with him.

"And you want children right?"

"Yes... but..." Alex tried to explain herself.

"So what is the difference between us waiting, and now?"

"You're right," Alex stated not really to starting an argument, and really didn't have an answer that was holding back, since the only person who would be able to hold her back is involved with someone else. "let's make a baby." She pulled him in for another kiss, not really knowing what she doing with the situation.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Alex walked into the squad room, standing her black pin-striped pencil skirt and matching blazer and a white blouse underneath. She was caring a cup of coffee for Olivia, and placed it on her desk. Olivia had her nose buried in case files.

"Here, I believe this is how you like it." Alex stated.

Olivia's face lit up as she looked up to the blonde standing at her desk, "Alex? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Large, dark, and extra sugar."

"Yep, you're right." Olivia smirked at Alex remembering how she loves her coffee, "What's up?"

"I... I need a favor from you." Alex put out.

"Okay? What is it?" Olivia taking a sip of her coffee.

"I have an appointment with the calligrapher for invitations and place cards, and Robert... he is busy with work, so..."

"You want me to go with you?" Olivia asked Alex's question out loud.

"If anyone can help me make a decision it would be you." Alex stated as they made eye contact.

"I'll be happy to go." She stood up, grabbing her keys, sunglasses, and her coffee.

* * *

Olivia and Alex were at the calligrapher's going through font sizes, paper, borders, and writing styles. They were there for at least an hour.

"What about this?" Olivia pointed out a collaboration.

Alex looked at what she suggested, "I don't know, does it say me or Robert? Hey why aren't you picking out any of these for your wedding?" Alex questioned having her nose in the books.

"Well, we decided that we aren't going to have a major wedding. A nice small wedding seems like the best thing for us, just his parents, Elliot and his family," Olivia accidentally nudged Alex's back to pick up a book. "Sorry; couple of people from the squad, Robert and hopefully you." Alex looked up and locked her eyes with Olivia's in silence.

"Have you ladies decided on a pattern?" The calligrapher asked coming into the room.

"Um," Alex turned to the worker, "Yes, um I want this design." Alex handed her the idea that Olivia picked out.

"That's a lovely choice." She sat down at the table. "Okay and how will have the invitations be written, Ms. Alexandra Cabot and what is your name?"

Alex and Olivia looked at each other with a smiled to laugh off the confusion, "Oh we're not getting married. Mr. Robert Wilkerson is the other name."

"Oh I am so sorry, I've been doing this a long time, and it definitely felt I was interrupting something." She apologized.

"It's okay. uh." Alex reached in her purse to the invitation list for the calligrapher. "This is the list of people and their addresses."

"Ok, we'll get the invitations finish and sent out by Monday."

"Thank you." Alex helped closed all the books, and looked to Olivia as the worker left the table, "Okay that was easy, thank you for helping me."

They stood up, and grabbed their purses, "It was my pleasure."

They walked out of the building, "Do you uh... Want to grab a bite to eat?" Alex questioned.

Olivia placed on her sunglasses, "Actually Stefan and I are going out to dinner tonight."

"Oh." Alex pulled her hair back into a pony-tail.

"Why don't you and Robert come with us?" Olivia asked not wanting to end their outing.

"I will see what I can do with that." Alex smirked pulling out her phone to text Robert, "But I would love to change into something less courtroom."

"Okay, let me know and I will tell you the restaurant." She fixed a stray hair that Alex missed.

"It's a deal." Alex smiled while they were parting ways.

* * *

Alex and Robert walked to the table that Olivia and Stefan were sitting at. Olivia was sipping on a green apple martini, and noticed Robert and Alex sitting down across from each other, "You made it." She smiled.

"This is a nice little place," Robert stated.

"Yep,"

"What can I get you anything to drink."

"Two waters," Robert ordered.

"Actually, I will have what she is having," Alex pointed out Olivia's drink. "It looks delicious."

"It is."

Small talk happen during dinner, Olivia and Alex talking to each other in their own conversations, talking about work and wedding ideas; leading Robert and Stefan to talk about things. A song came on that Olivia and Alex enjoyed.

"I love this song," Olivia stated, "I know let's go dancing after we pay the check."

"I haven't gone dancing in forever." Alex smiled at the suggested.

"No," Robert and Stefan said in unison.

"Why not?" Olivia questioned Robert knowing Stefan's answer.

"I don't dance. What about you?" He asked Stefan.

"Because when I dance it looks like I'm having a seizure." Stefan laughed at his inability to dance.

"Okay what are you two going to do when you need to dance in a couple of months?" Alex questioned.

"Okay anyone can slow dance, all I have to do is wrap my arms around Olivia's waist and she will lead of course." Stefan smiled.

"Here, here." Olivia toasted.

"Well, I want to go," Alex stood up and put her hand out to Olivia, "Do you care to join me." Olivia smirked looking in her eyes, and overlapped her hand to Alex's. Alex pulled Olivia from her seat, "and you two can stay here, and we will entertain ourselves." Alex lead Olivia out of the restaurant holding her hand.

Stefan laughed shaking his head, on how well the girls have bonded in the past couple of weeks. "Check!" He called to the waiter knowing that he should go with them.

Olivia and Alex were waiting outside for the men to finish paying for dinner. They came out to meet the girls. "Are you ready?" Stefan question the beautiful ladies standing in front of him.

"Yes," Olivia gave Stefan a peck on the lips, and put her arm out for Alex to lock arms with her. They were walking a couple paces infront of the guys, "Are you sure Robert is going to be okay with this? He looks pissed."

"Eh, he'll be fine, is he smoking on a cigar right now?" Alex questioned, as Olivia looked back to the boys.

"Yep." Liv looked back to Alex.

"And when we get to the club he with have a dry scotch and he will be fine." Alex sighed knowing her fiancé. "Besides one night of him giving me the cold shoulder for a night dancing with my favorite detective. I think it is worth it." Alex shot her eyes to Olivia's with a smirk.

"Well then I should be honor." Olivia commented to her statement, as they were approaching the music. "4" Olivia stated to the bouncer to pay for the cover. The bouncer stamped Olivia and Alex's hands and the boys when they got to the club.

They walked up to the bar. Stefan ordered a beer and Robert order that scotch Alex talked about. Stefan looked at Alex and Olivia, "Do you two want anything?"

"No, I want to dance want to come?" Olivia answered Stefan looking into his green eyes, and biting her bottom lip.

"No I'll be fine here, but you go have fun." He pulled her in for a kiss, before she parted with him to the hands of the ADA.

"Are you going to join us?" Alex questioned Robert, who shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself. Olivia?"

Olivia took Alex's hand while parting the kiss. They walked on top the dance floor, and started to dance to the upbeat music. They were inches away from each other, moving in sync with each other gazing into their eyes, holding hands. Alex twirled around, wrapping Olivia's arms around her. Her back was pressed against Olivia's front. Olivia inhaled the smell of strawberries from Alex's hair, that caused goosebumps to form on her entire body. They were happy for the minutes that they were on the floor, in their embrace.

"You have to admit they are cute out there." Stefan stated to Robert watching the ladies.

Robert who was leaning on the bar, turned his head to see the ladies, "Yeah, I suppose. I'm getting tired I have surgery with Mr. Spooner in the morning."

"Oh yes that's right." Stefan remembered.

Robert walked on to the floor, to Alex and Olivia, "Alex, I ready to go, I have to be at work at 7:30"

"Okay," Alex turned to Olivia, "Rob has to be at work early in the morning."

They made eye contact, with a sad face, not wanting to leave just yet. "It's okay we'll get her home." Olivia told Robert.

Alex looked at him, and back to Liv, "I better go." They stepped off the floor, to meet up with Stefan. They all walked outside, Liv and Alex were still sweating from the dance. "That was so much fun."

"I know, we need to do this again." Olivia agreed.

"Alex," Robert commented as a cab pulled up.

"Yeah, I'll call you." Alex told Olivia before entering the cab.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia and Stefan were getting ready for work one morning. Stefan walked into the bathroom with his suit on. "Do you have anything going on after work?"

"I'm going to a dress boutique with Alex." She answered, with a mouthful of tooth paste "If a case doesn't hold me late." She spit into the sink.

"Hey, did Alex tell you that they are trying to get pregnant?" Stefan questioned.

Olivia stood straight up with the news, being a little taking back, "No, they aren't. Who told you that?"

"Robert was bragging to me about it the other day." Stefan noticed the confused look on her face. "Aww did your best friend not tell you something?" He teased with a smirk, while crawling his fingers up the back of her neck.

"No, that's not what happen. I guess it never came up, and why does it matter?" Olivia started getting defensive not really want to talk about the topic; not thinking Robert and Alex are a good pairing in the first place, and a baby could make her situation worse. She walked out of the bathroom to put on a shirt.

"I don't know I was bringing up a conversation." Stefan shrugged.

"Well," She sat down on the bed to put her shoes on, "All I have to say is I wish them the best."

"Well do you want to have one?" He questioned doing his tie.

"I'll tell you what," She said standing up to adjust his tie, and shirt "Let's get married first, and then we can talk about little ones running around the place."

"You promise?"

"Yes,"She was looking at him knowing how great he is with kids. She kissed his cheek, and looked down at her watch, "We better get going or we are going to be late."

* * *

Olivia and Alex were in the dress boutique looking through the dresses. Olivia wasn't sure how to go about the information that Stefan told her that morning. "So, rumor says you and Robert are trying to get pregnant." She just ended up asking.

Alex's eyes widen and jaw dropped with the statement, and looked up to Olivia, "Who told you that."

"Stefan from Robert, you don't seem happy about it?" Olivia questioned seeing Alex look on her face.

"I... uh... I am happy," She informed Olivia looking away from Liv to the dresses.

"Al," Olivia used a nickname that Alex allows less than a handful of people to call her. "It's okay you can talk to me."

Alex took a deep breath in; to help change her expression that was written on her face and looked at a her,"Olivia, I want children, and I love Robert so why wouldn't I be happy?" Alex brushed off the third degree. Alex pulled a dress off the rack handed to a worker to place in the dressing room.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Olivia stated knowing that she was probably overreacting to the news that she was giving. "Are you ready to go try these on?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

They were trying on the dresses that they picked out. Alex tried on her dresses first and wasn't happy with any of the dresses. Olivia was felt the same way, but she put on the last choice. She slightly opened the door, "Alex, can you help me?" Alex walked in the room to see Olivia facing the mirror, revealing an open smooth back. She was holding up the dress against her chest by a hand. "I'm sorry I can't button up the back."

"Yeah, totally." Alex stepped forward to close the dress. Olivia freed her hand and turned her around to face her. Alex could feel her heart racing while she was examining the dress. It fit Olivia perfectly, revealing her curves, her breast were pressed up in a classy way, and a full skirt that had a two foot train.

"How does it look?" She looked down playing with the skirt for a second and her eyes looked up to Alex again. Alex was in awe. "Is it okay?" She asked, feeling the tension coming for her.

Alex's eyes finally made eye contact with Olivia's loving brown eyes, "You look... amazing... it's perfect." She quietly as they were stepping closer to each other.

"Are you sure?" Their eyes were causing a pull to their lips. They finally met after the longest time to start a soft kiss. Their lips tingling with the touch. Olivia stepped away breaking the sweet kiss, and looked at Alex, "We... we can't... I'm in love with Stefan." Her small knot was forming in her stomach; coming from the feelings she had or has for Alex and the strong feelings she has for Stefan.

"I know, I'm sorry." Alex lied to Liv, she wasn't sorry. She was happy to feel the spark they had before Witness Protection Program.

Olivia was about to say something, but her phone rang with Cragen's ringtone. She parted their eyes by turning around to her purse to grab her phone, "Benson. Yes sir. Okay I will be there in ten."

"Liv," Alex uttered walking closer to her to help get out of the dress.

"Alex," She held the dress once again with her hand, turning back to her, "I can't talk about it now." Olivia started knowing what Alex was going to say. "Cragen just called me to go to a crime scene about three blocks over. If you want you can join me?"

"Yeah, I'll let you get dressed." Alex walked out of the room, and as the door closed she rested her forehead on the door. Olivia was leaning on the other side of the door, and brushed two fingers across her lips feeling the kiss again. She let out a sigh, trying to pull herself together since she has been called into a crime scene.

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter**_

_**I hope you enjoyed Please Review**_


	8. Mind Games

**I hope you enjoy the chapter... Major writers block for this chapter tried different ways, so I went this way, But I promise next chapter will make up for this one... and _HAPPY HALLOWEEN :)_**

* * *

Olivia and Fin were working on the case together. Beverly Holmes came home to her partner Christina being raped, and was tied down to a chair to watch the entire rape happen. They were in the squad room going over the evidence.

Alex entered the room, "What are you two doing why aren't you guys questioning Mark Holmes yet?"

"We are trying to find Mark, we have unies at town house." Fin answered Alex, picking up his phone.

"Well what else do you have, are you sure it is him? What are about the other guy in the scenario " She questioned the detectives that haven't returned home since the crime scene the night before.

"Yes, we are trying to look for the person, but right now this is the best lead we have. What do you want Alex?" Olivia questioned not really wanting to be around her, since she avoided her during the crime scene since the kiss. She stood up from her desk to make a new cup of coffee.

"I just want to know where you two are at." Alex stepped closer to the drink stand to pour her a cup of tea. "How are you?"

The tired Olivia really didn't want to have the conversation that Alex wants; she looked at Alex, "Tired, and I don't have time to talk."

"One of the unies are bringing up Mark here." Fin hung up the phone.

"Fantastic, make sure he talks about the other person." Alex answered.

"Yes counselor we know." Olivia walked away from her, "Do you want us to be in the interview room with us too?" Liv not liking some one breathing down her neck on how to work a case.

"No, I'll watch it behind the glass." Alex stated a little confused from the cold shoulder Olivia was giving her, but Olivia has always been a hard egg to crack. She watched them following Mark into the room.

* * *

_ Olivia was in the bus holding Alex's hand while they were getting rushed to the hospital after Alex got shot. "Alex stay with me baby." Olivia commanded the blonde who had an oxygen mask on, Alex was staring up in Olivia's eyes. A tear fell down Alex's cheek as her hand fell out of Olivia's hand, the monitors were telling everyone that her heart rate was dropping. Olivia looked at the EMTs to do something, and back down to Alex. She brushed Alex's hand with her bloody fingers. "Alex... I... I love you." She told the unconscious blonde out of frustration as her tears form too._

"Liv," Fin tapped Olivia on the shoulder a couple days after catching the case; who was staring at Alex's legs and butt, that was standing in Cragen's office."Liv."

"Yeah?" Olivia shook her head to stop thinking about the past.

"Where did you go?"

"Uh...Nowhere... Do we know what Cabot is doing here yet?" She questioned Fin.

"Not just yet..." Fin answered while Alex and Don were walking out of the office. "What's going on?"

"We are going to plead Mark down to Rape 2." Don told his detectives about the gentleman in the room

"That's it?" Olivia snapped standing up to be eye level with the ADA and her captain.

"Yes, is there something wrong detective?" Alex questioned.

"How about the unlawful imprisonment, and Christina is on bed rest because of the rape, and she might have miscarriage. He should get charged for endanger the welfare of a child."

"Sorry detective," Alex looked at the upset detective. She was enjoying seeing Olivia's nose flare, "but the baby isn't legally a person so it's not technically a person. So child endanger the welfare of a child would be reaching and not get past the grand jury."

"This is Bull."

"Olivia, I'm pleading him down so he can testify against Mark Holmes for doing this to his furture ex-wife. I think this a better way to go." Alex was still speaking to Olivia in a calm manner.

"Liv, she's right. I want Mark's ass more than that scumbag that he paid to rape his ex-wife's partner." Fin commented.

"Fine, whatever anything else?" Olivia looked at Alex.

"No, that is it."

"Fantastic." Olivia walked out of the squad room.

"I will let you know how everything goes." Alex told Fin before following Liv to the elevator. "What is your problem?"

Olivia turned to Alex, "I don't have one."

"Oh, really besides you being a bitch towards me since what happen in the dressing room last week." Alex called her out on the tension.

"I don't have time for this." Olivia walked into the elevator.

Alex stepped into the elevator, and waited for the door to close. They were standing inches away from each other. "If you don't want talk about what happen that's fine, but grow up."Alex was upset with the mind games, she was getting from Olivia.

"Excuse me?" Olivia finally made eye contact with Alex.

"We're both professionals and have a case to work together." Alex commented walking out of the elevator.

* * *

It was the end of the day everyone at the 1-6 was getting ready to leave for the day."Guilty on all charges." Alex walked into the squad room telling the squad about the people vs Holmes case that she tried.

"Congrats, I think we need to celebrate at Mulligan's." Fin stood up from his desk grabbing his jacket.

"I could go for a couple of drinks." Elliot agreed, Alex and Munch nodded that they could go. "Olivia?"

She looked around the room, and knew she should go even though, she would be around Alex and drinking. "Yeah, I'll go."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was at a round table at Mulligan's, with pitchers of beer in the middle of the table. They were having small talk catching up from the past, since the guys haven't really seen their former ADA except this last case. Fin order a round of shots to celebrate the win that Alex won.

"To our amazing prosecutor, that we had back." Fin toasted his glass, everyone took the shot.

"And I wouldn't have been able to win the case without my favorite police squad." Alex smirked looking at Olivia sitting across from her.

"Excuse me," Olivia needed a break from the table and went into the bathroom. Alex watched Liv go to bathroom.

"So are you going to do any more cases or are you going to leave us to your subordinates?" Munch questioned.

"I... I don't know," She looked at him after Olivia entered the bathroom. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She followed Olivia into the bathroom, and waited for her to come out of stall.

"Stalking me?" Olivia asked looking at Alex, while she walked to the sinks to wash her hand.

"Olivia, I have just have one questioned for you," Alex closer to Olivia and rested her hand on a flat dry surface. "and I will leave you alone after that if you want."

Olivia was staring at soapy hands running through the water, "Okay."

"Why... Why have you been avoiding me?"

Olivia turned off the water, and took a deep breath. "I. uh." She turned her towards Alex to confess her feelings, "I don't trusted myself to be alone with you." Olivia looked at her.

Alex knew exactly what Olivia was saying, but the brown eyes staring at her eyes; Alex pulled Olivia's neck to make her face come closer to hers. She pressed her lips against Olivia's soft lips, and gently brushed her tongue on Olivia's lips. Olivia allowed Alex entrance for them rediscover each other's kiss that they have longed for five years. Liv placed one of her hands on Alex's cheek. Alex broke the kiss to look in the brown eyes once again. She smirked while running her fingers through Olivia's hair, "I'm not sorry."

Olivia wasn't either for the most part, "Let's get out of here." Not knowing what she is doing suggesting the acts.

"Okay,"

They walked out of the bathroom to get their things at the table. Alex looked at her watch, "Oh look at the time, I better get going I have a meeting tomorrow with Jack about my bureau's numbers."

"I just got a text from Stefan, I better go home too." Olivia placed her portion of the check on the table.

Elliot looked at Alex and Olivia, "Yeah, I'll see you two tomorrow." He knew what they were going to do.

"Well it is about time." Fin stated as they left the building.

"For what?" Elliot questioned the duo.

"They are going to get laid." Fin answered El.

"Yes, by their fiancés," Elliot played the stupid card.

"Stabler my friend. Don't play games with us, we know that they were a thing back before she went into Witness Protection." Munch commented with his wisdom. "Or you are the most naïve man alive. This past couple of weeks there was so much tension between them."

"And they were in the bathroom together for ten minutes and they came out with their hair messed up and smudged lipstick," Fin pointed out all the details, "plus they both suddenly had to leave?"

"Fine, whatever, but don't tell Liv that you know."

"Why, it isn't like you told us anything." Munch started, "We figured this all out on our own, that is why we are such great detectives."

"But are you two forgetting two major details about the whole thing? They are both engaged." Elliot reminded the duo.

* * *

They arrived at the Lydia hotel, barely being able to contain themselves in the cab ride. They paid for the room, with cash to make sure Stefan or Robert wouldn't see their credit card statements. They walked into the elevator after the clerk handed Alex the key. They were alone in the moving room, Olivia backed Alex to the wall of the room to share another kiss during the ride. Alex took Olivia's hand when the ride was over to escort her to their respected room.

Once Alex had the door open she turned to Liv to continue their passionate kiss. She guided them in the room, and pushed Olivia on the door causing the door close. Alex rested her hands on Liv's neck while she deepen the kiss. Her hands trailed off Olivia's neck down her shoulders, and chest. Olivia guided Alex's blazer off her shoulders. Alex allowed the blazer drop to the floor and grabbed the hem of Olivia's shirt. They had to break their kiss so Alex could take off the shirt. She looked down naked torso with a smile and moved one of her index fingers down Olivia's abs. Alex kissed Olivia's cheek moved down her neck and was reminded of the sweet salty taste of Olivia's soft skin. Their hands were no longer investigating each other's bodies but quickly undoing their pants. Their fingers quickly entered each other's wet cores, to move at a rapid pace. Olivia cried out with Alex's touch and immediately need to look into Alex's eyes. Their eyes were locked and Olivia wrapped her free hand around Alex's back pulling them closer to each other.

"I've missed you." The blue eyes explain as she could feel her and Olivia's first orgasms of the night approaching. Olivia didn't want that kind of talk going on tonight, and pulled in for another kiss. They gave each other one of the quickest release they had in years.

They walked over to the bed stepping out of their pants, and Olivia ripped off Alex's button down blouse. Alex laid down on the bed and smiling at Olivia. Olivia hovered over the blonde, locking their eyes. Alex played Olivia's hair; Liv covered that hand, "What are we doing?" She asked Alex while they were acting irrational.

Alex knew she couldn't answer that question or want to think her life with Robert, and didn't care; she needed Olivia now. "Shhh." She lifted up to Olivia to start a slower but loving kiss. Olivia unclasped her bra, before Liv pushed her back down on the bed by massaging her breasts. Liv laughed at the firm breasts in her hands. Olivia broke the kiss, her tongue made a path down Alex's body for her kisses to follow. She was remembering every inch on Alex's body. Olivia freed one of her hands to move her kisses to one of Alex's perky breasts. Olivia shot her eyes up to Alex's. Her tongue circled around Alex's pink nipple. Alex gasped a smile with the feeling of her erect nipple being enclosed between Liv's teeth. She jumped up, giggle, and brushed her hair as Olivia stroked her tongue against her nipple.

Olivia finally moved down to Alex, she ripped off her underwear to reveal Alex's freshly waxed area. Olivia could only smirk at the view, she teased Alex for a bit more before she claim her prize. She softly kissed her inner thigh. "Olivia, please." Olivia responded to her request. Her tongue ran up in between Alex's wet folds, before her mouth claim the swollen clit that was waiting for her. "Ah," Alex cried out grabbing the pillow underneath her as Olivia's finger re-entered her.

Olivia loved the sound of Alex's pleasurable screams. Screams that could always wake the neighbors. "Oh, My...Liv...Don't Stop!" She got louder while every time Olivia changed her pace or movements. She began pulling Liv's hair to try to get control while she was feeling her second orgasm of the night coming. She closed her legs against Liv's head, as the release rush was over her. She felt whole with this orgasm, she knew no matter how many people she slept with or how many different tricks Robert has tried on her, that no one can compare to what Olivia can do to her with the simplest touch. Alex spread her legs back open to allow Liv to move up to be face to face with her.

Olivia made eye contact again,"I forgot how well you taste." Alex laughed at the compliment and the dirty talk. She quickly took off her bra and underwear before flipping Liv on to the bed and gain control over Liv. Alex tightly pressed their naked bodies together, and spread Olivia's legs with her knee. She eventually made her way down to Olivia's wet center.

Olivia was enjoying what Alex was doing to her. Alex knew tricks on how to get reactions out of her that no one else could get. The knot that was sitting in her stomach for weeks was tightening. A small tear ran down her cheek. She cupped her face before letting out a sobbing gasp, to make Alex wouldn't hear her.

Alex didn't need to hear Liv, she felt the tension in the room change. Alex moved back up to look at Liv, "We can stop if you want." She knew where the tears were coming from; unlike her who was falling out of love with the way Robert has acted lately. Stefan was still a great guy and Liv still seem very much in love with him.

Olivia dropped her hands to look in the blue eyes. Alex ran her fingers through the dark hair. Liv really didn't want the night to end, but the amazing man who was in love with her was waiting at home for her. The pain in her stomach was becoming unbearable, but she was already in the act. She caressed Alex's cheek and she enjoyed the touch of her soft skin. Liv pulled her down for a soft and gentle kiss. She took Alex's hand to insert her fingers inside once again.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kind of short and mostly dialog in the end**

* * *

Alex took a deep breath to composer before opening the front door. Robert was sitting on stool sipping on a glass of scotch. "Hey, what are you doing up?" Alex gave a crooked smile to him.

"I was waiting for you. Why are you coming home so late?" He questioned putting down his glass.

"Yeah sorry, Olivia and Elliot got called in while we were having the drink I called you about, and I tagged along with them." Alex placed her purse and keys on the counter.

"Why, didn't you call to let me know where you were? I was worried."

"I really didn't think it was a big deal." She replied, walking into the bedroom to get change into her nightgown.

"Alex," Robert grabbed Alex's arm tightly, to have her turn toward him. "What has been going on with you lately, you've been acting differently since you been hanging around Olivia."

"Really?" Alex pulled her arm back, "because I can say you've been acting different lately. I'm sorry I didn't call you, but I had a job to do, and if you have a problem with it. We might have to reconsider this wedding." Alex snapped at Robert walking into the bedroom rubbing her arm.

Robert finished his drink to put in the sink, and followed Alex in the bedroom. She was standing in the bathroom, in her silk pink nightgown; in front of the sink to wash her face and brushed her teeth. "Alex." He stood behind her, "I'm sorry, I over reacted. Can I worry?"

"Yes, you can." Alex replied. Robert pushed Alex's hair to the side, to started kissing the back of her neck, and rubbed his hand against her inner thigh. Alex pushed his hand away, "Stop. I'm not in the mood." She walked out of his embrace, pulling her hair back while making her way towards the bed.

* * *

Olivia slowly walked into her dark apartment. She quietly placed her keys on the counter before entering the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom to see, Stefan peacefully sleeping on his side of the bed. She went into the bathroom to get ready before quietly crawling into bed.

Stefan half asleep wrapped his arm around Olivia. "How was your day?" He yawned.

Olivia's finger caught a tear that was was leaving her eye, on how trusting he is that she can come home at a random hour. "It was good Cabot won the case today so we went out for drinks, then El and I caught a case."

"That's good." He kissed her shoulder, then rested his chin on her shoulder. He moved his hand underneath her cami. "You smell different strawberries?"

"Yeah, it's Alex's. I thought I would try it out." Olivia stated looking at the picture of them on her night stand.

"It's nice, but I like your smell better."

Olivia closed her eyes fighting her tears, "Okay." She locked her hand with his.

* * *

Elliot walked into the 1-6 seeing Olivia sitting at her desk staring at her computer drinking a cup of coffee. He sat down at his desk, "How was the rest of your night?"

"Fine," She said avoiding eye contact.

"Is that it?" Elliot questioned.

"Yeah," She stated not wanting to talk about her night with Alex when she doesn't even know what is going on between them. "Why?"

Elliot could see the guilt all over her face, "I'm here if you want to talk."

Olivia looked at him, "I'm fine El."

"Oh there's our player." Fin smirked walking in the squad room with Munch pointing at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"You and Cabot last night." Fin commented sitting down. "How was she?"

"Fin, you're funny. Nothing happened between Alex and I." Olivia lied to her coworkers but not wanting to be the talk of the morning.

"Liv, I sorry Munch and I just assume." Fin apologized seeing the not so humorist as she usually can be.

"Just forget it, what case do we want to talk about first?" She quickly changed the subject.

* * *

Alex was in her office talking with one of her senior lawyers Jim Steele. She had a time keeping focused on the conversation. Her mind kept trailing off to the previous night with her and Liv: her smell, touch, kisses.

"Alex," Jim called out.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do about the shaken baby case?"

"Uh, don't show him any mercy. I don't want to hear Nick thinking about a plea deal." Alex was firm about any of the cases that involved a dead baby.

"Okay. You've got it." Jim replied to his boss. "Are you hungry?"

"I..."Alex looked at Jim about to accept his invitation, but then she saw the brunette tap on her door frame, "Detective Benson to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Well... I..." Olivia really couldn't answer the question.

"Jim, can I reschedule that lunch?" Alex walked around her desk.

"Yeah," Jim walked out of the room.

"Do you want to grab lunch or something?" Alex knowing that they needed to get out of the before started a talk or whatever.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait**

* * *

A server placed Olivia and Alex's drinks on their table they were sitting at. They went to a little coffee shop from them not being too hungry. Alex took a sip of her tea before breaking the awkward silence, "So, how are you feeling about last night?"

"I really don't know." Olivia confessed about her mix emotions, "What about you?"

Alex wanted to word her words perfectly not over whelm Liv, "I'm not sorry about what happen, but I'm not pressuring you to do anything. I'm not even sure what I want to do." She nervously gave Olivia to try to ease the tension they shared of confusion. "But, how do you want to play this off?"

"You're in love with Robert right?" Olivia re-asked the questioned to hear to Alex answer again, to hope help her knot loosen.

Alex looked at her tea rippling in her cup, "I will always love him, but he doesn't really compare." She returned her eyes to Olivia's.

"I'm not really sure what to do," Olivia answered Alex questioned.

"You love Stefan, I think we should pretend like nothing happen, it was a moment of weakness for both of us." Alex stated not wanting sound to pressing to Liv.

"I don't think I can do that. I don't think I can be around you and not resist... but Stefan..." Olivia started with a tear forming from all her mix emotions.

Alex took her hand that was laying on the table, "I know, but as long as we are engaged shouldn't we try to fight the urges?" She explain to Liv as she just wants to pull Liv in for a kiss.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Olivia answered the logical way.

Alex was a little upset with the answer; she wanted her argue the statement, but it was Olivia's choice. "Okay it's settle then, last night was a moment of weakness. Come on I better get back." She quickly closed the conversation.

"Yeah, Elliot will probably be calling in the next couple minutes." Olivia laughed off, as they gathered their things together before leaving the shop. They walked outside to call a for Alex. "Text me later." Olivia told Alex.

"Yeah." She opened the door, as Liv started walking to her car. "Olivia..." Alex turned around, and Olivia instantly turned around to the sound of her named being called out. She pulled her in for a gentle kiss that it was killing her not to do sitting at the table. The kiss felt so right to her, she broke the kiss breathless, "Yeah. Okay, I'll call you." Olivia had a small smile on her face as she watched Alex enter the taxi.

* * *

Olivia was taking a hot bubble bath trying to clear her mind, from everything. She didn't really know what to do with her life. Alex finally back in her life as they were, but it wasn't the same, she now can't fool around with her as they please. Stefan came home, and greeted Liv in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Stefan questioned sitting down on the edge of tub.

"Just trying to relax after a long day." She looked at him while playing with the bubbles.

"Oh do you want to talk about it?" He questioned loosen his tie.

"Nah, it's hard to explain."

"Well, would you care to go out eat and share a nice bottle of wine?" He suggested giving her a smile that she loves so much.

"Or we can order take out, and have a nice relaxing evening to ourselves here." Olivia sat up.

"That sounds nice. I'll go call Gino's, what do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Will do," Stefan leaned in for a kiss that Liv replied.

Olivia was laying in Stefan's arms while they were on the couch in the living room watching a movie. Olivia's text tone went off; she picked up the phone to read a text from Alex.

Alex: Wanna go do something?

Liv: Like what?

Alex: IDK let's catch a movie or something

Liv: Actually Stefan and I are spending time together, perhaps at another time.

Alex: Fine, I have paperwork anyways lol. Ttyl

Stefan covered Olivia's phone with his hand. Liv turned around to look at him, "I thought you wanted to spend time with me."

"I do." Olivia replied.

"Then why do you have the phone out?" He asked taking the phone out of her hand.

"It was Alex, and I turned down her invitation to go out with her if you must know." She adjusted herself to straddle him. Olivia place one hand in his hand that was holding her phone, and ran her fingers on the other hand through his hair. She stroked his cheek with her thumb. She tried to pull the phone out of his hand.

He pulled is hand back, "No, you have to earn it." He smirked at her.

"Oh do I?"Olivia still loved those warm green eyes as much as before, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. A kiss they haven't shared in a while probably before the first kiss with Alex.

Stefan pinned her down on the couch. He broke the kiss to look in her brown eyes, "I'm glad you're back." He made the remark knowing how distant she has been. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

Alex was sitting in the living room doing paper work while, she was texting with Olivia. Robert sat down on the couch next to her, and tucked her hair behind her ear, and grabbed the back of her neck to massage it. "What are you doing?"

"Going over numbers, papers and such." Alex replied smirked for a brief at Robert's touch.

"Why don't you forget that right now and go to our bed and mess up our sheets." Robert whispers as he began to kiss her neck.

Alex really didn't want to be touch or kissed by him. She was only wanted to think about Olivia."I have to get this done, they are due by the end of the week." Alex moved out of his embrace for the second time in two days. Robert gave Alex a confused look. "What?"

"Nothing, just forget it." He said getting up, and walking away.

"Look I'm sorry if I'm not in the mood to fool around with you. I have deadlines." Alex snapped at his attitude.

"Yeah, work I get it. Maybe need to hand over the SVU cases to another bureau?"

"Excuse me?" Alex finally looked up from his papers.

"Before you had time for me, and now it seems like all you have time for work." Robert turned around to her.

"We have time together, like the weekends." Alex stood up and walked closer to Robert.

"If you are trying to double date with Olivia and Stefan."

"You are the one who wanted do this double dating thing, and my bureau is not giving up SVU everyone is doing fantastic with their cases, and the SVU detectives enjoy my ADAs." Alex handed Robert the facts, something she was good at in court.

"Do what you want." Robert stated walking towards the front door, to grab his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Alex questioned as she watched her fiancé leave the apartment.

"Why does it matter, you have work to do." He slammed the door closed, hard enough to have one of their pictures fall off the wall.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed as always Reviews are always welcome :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay Don't Kill me at the end of this chapter I promise everything will work itself out.**

* * *

Olivia walked in to the 1-6 one morning; she placed her things down on her desk and went straight to the coffee counter to make the coffee for the squad. Fin walked into the room noticing Olivia was the only other person in the room.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Hey, where's Munch?"

"Lord only know." He joked, "Liv, I want to apologize about the other day. I was just give you a hard time. You know we..."

"Fin, forget it." Liv cut him off as she poured her cup of coffee, and turned to him. "You weren't too wrong. Are we that obvious?" Liv asked someone besides Elliot who wasn't told about their previous relationship, and knowing they would all be out together at Stefan's and Robert's office's function in a couple of days.

"Nah, Munch and I just know you two well, and know the history that you two wouldn't share." Fin smirked tapping her arm. "So my question for you is."

"I don't kiss and tell." She laughed off.

"I wish but that's not what I want to know."

"Okay? Than What?"

"Why are you two putting yourself through this ringer?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Alex, when you two are together in rooms, you have a different expression on your face, or when you are on the phone with her, or talking about her. Like that." He pointed the smirk on her face as she was sipping her coffee. "Why, put yourself through the torture of being with Stefan."

"Because I still care for Stefan." Liv knew she didn't have to beat around the bush with Fin, "And I don't want to hurt him, and I have no earthly idea what Alex is doing about Robert. There are just too many players in this game." Olivia sighed out, sitting down at her desk, as everyone else arrived for the day.

* * *

Alex was in her office on the phone with Olivia, "Yeah, I will totally help you with your outfit... It will be great." She was smiling that her and Liv are making plans, however was at her door, "Hey, let me call you back." Alex quickly placed her phone on the hook. She took a quick breath before looking at him with a smile. "Stefan to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is this a bad time?" He asked.

"No, not at all. What's up?"

Stefan sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, "How you been?"

"I've been good, what's up?" She asked again.

"You and Liv have been planning both weddings. Has she told you how she feels about marrying me?" Stefan questioned.

"What do you mean?" Alex was feeling a little guilty with Stefan's questions.

"I'm not really sure, I get the feeling there are some days it feels like she is happy to be with me and ready for our wedding and then there are days that she is somewhere else." He finally opened up to the woman, who has been around his fiancée at work and chit chatted when they would go out.

"Stefan she hasn't said anything to me, for what I know she loves you greatly and can't wait to marry you." Alex told a lie a truly nice guy. She held her stomach which started bothering her. "Why don't you ask Olivia?"

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because she'll deny any problem that is going on with her." He stated both of them know how Liv thinks. "And what if there is something wrong and I can't help her?"

Stefan took all the words out of Alex, hearing how caring he is to Liv, unlike how Robert and her have been lately. "I'm sorry, I wish I can help."

"It's okay, maybe I'm being paranoid." He looked down at his watch, "I better get back, thanks for your time."

Alex watched Stefan leave her office, "Stefan." She called out, causing him to turn around, "I'll try to talk to her about it." She wanted to give him some kind of hope.

He gave her a small smile, "Thanks Alex."

"Alex, I need an approval over the Robins case." Jim walked in her office. Alex's hand quickly covered her mouth; while running out of her office to the bathroom.

* * *

Alex pacing in her bathroom after taking a pregnancy test after throwing up earlier in the day. She conflicted with the results, even though she wanted to have a child, but she has come to terms not wanting a child with Robert. The timer went off, she slowly picked up the test, to look at the positive result. A tear formed in her eye.

* * *

Alex and Robert were getting ready for bed. Alex was laying in bed while Robert was finishing up in the bathroom. He looked down at the trash can beside the toilet while he was peeing. He picked up the pregnancy box inside was her positive test.

"Alex, is this your test?" He questioned.

Alex sat up and looked at him. "Yes."

He smiled sitting down on next to her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know it was just a home test, they are not always right." She answered, thinking why didn't she take out the trash after throwing the test away.

"Well, we can go to my office early tomorrow and we can get a true result and an ultrasound." There wasn't a pissed off tension coming from them, first time in a while.

"Robert, if I'm pregnant. I don't want anyone to know until I'm ready to tell people." She commanded not wanting Olivia to find out from Stefan. "That includes Stefan."

"Okay." He kissed her forehead, and down to her cheek.

She pushed him away, "I already threw up twice today." He actually accepted this rejection.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed, and like I said I promise it will work out. Don't kill me too much. and pre usual Reviews are always welcomed.**


	13. Charlie

**Well Sorry to any of the readers that said they hate me due to last chapter, but I will keep going :-) hopefully you will enjoy it after the story is over. But I do have to say two updates with in 24hrs that is a recorded lol**

* * *

Alex stood at Liv's front door, and took a moment to herself to try and keep her composure before buzzing Liv to let her in. Olivia stood with her door opening waiting for Alex to arrive. Alex was over Liv's apartment to help her pick out an outfit for the charity function that Stefan and Robert's office are holding. Liv escorted Alex into her closet; three walls of clothes hanging, shoes in shoe boxes on the shelves above the clothes.

"I really don't know what to wear," Liv stated circling around quickly.

"Well it's cocktail attire." Alex reminded, looking at different outfits.

"What are you wearing?"

"A teal strapless number."

"Length?"

"Not too long, a little bit above the knee." Alex suggested, pulling out one of her dresses; it was black sequenced, and spaghetti straps. "What about this?"

"I don't know, what about a two piece."

"No, it needs to be one piece, and show your legs." Alex commanded her knowing what she loves on Olivia.

"Okay what about this." She pulled out a red figure fitting dress.

Alex smiled thinking about it on her, "Yes. I like it. Now you need the perfect pair of shoes." Alex looked up at her boxes of shoes. She saw one of the boxes label with Olivia's hand writing, Charlie and such. She quickly pulled it down to open the box, there were a couple of dvds, cards that she gave to Liv on different occasions, but the biggest thing that caught her attention was the purple vibrator connected to a black leather harness. Alex took out of the box and looked at Olivia who wasn't paying attention to what Alex found. "You kept him."

Olivia turned to Alex and saw what she was holding her hand. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"He works just fine and it good shape, why would I throw him away." Olivia reached for it, and her cheeks began to blush.

Alex pulled away from Liv's reach. She looked at him for a moment and then to at Liv with a smile, "Put him on." Liv smirked at Alex taking the toy out of her hand.

* * *

_ Alex walked in the living room with a camcorder in her hand, and a wrapped box in the other hand. She sat down on the couch to Olivia who was watching the evening news. "I've got you something." _

_ Olivia turned off the tv, and looked at Alex who turned on the camera. "You don't have to get me something." She gave a smile taking the box out of Alex's hand. "Do you have to film this?" Liv pushed away the camera._

_ "Yes I want to remember things." Alex answered replied moving the camera back, to record Olivia opening the box, needing to capture her reaction._

_ "What is this." Liv held the silicone toy in her hand._

_ "I want you to put it on and use it." She smiled at Liv._

_ "I don't know." Olivia's cheek started to blush, knowing they have never used toys in the bedroom before._

_ Alex put down the camera, to look in Olivia's eyes. "I'll tell you what, if you don't like we ever use it again. Deal?" tucking Liv's hair behind her ear._

_ "Okay."_

_ Alex smiled pulling Olivia in for a small kiss, "Thank you. Come on let's go try it on." Alex placed the camera on a tripod angled at the bed, and undressed down to her lingerie, sitting down on the bed. "Are you ready?" _

_"I don't know about this." Olivia called out of the bathroom._

_ "Just come out." Alex commanded. Olivia walked out of the bathroom standing with naked with her butch hair cut she had back then, and the new appendage in between her legs. "Hot." Alex leaned back having her legs hand off the bed, and motioned Liv to come closer to her with her finger._

* * *

Alex was on the bed on all fours. Olivia placed her knees next to Alex's before slowly inserted the vibrator and turning it on. Alex let a moan at the vibrations. Liv leaned forward pressing her body against Alex's back while she flip the pictures on both night stands down not wanting to have sex with Alex, looking at pictures of her and Stefan. She kissed the back of Alex's shoulder before moving her back straight. "Are you ready?" She asked the blonde, while having her hip bones in each of her hands. Alex nodded her head, giving Olivia the cue to push and pull Alex's hips to cause a nice steady pace for her. Alex's moans became closer and louder, causing Liv to chuckle at the pleasure Alex was getting. She released Alex's hips, running her hands up Alex's smooth back, to massage her shoulders.

Olivia pulled Alex up, wrapping her arms around her stomach pulling them closer together. Olivia kissed Alex's shoulder, and up her neck. She moved one hand down Alex's body in between her legs and began to rub her clit while she was thrusting in and out of Alex. Her other hand cupped one of Alex's breast, rubbing her nipple in between her fingers.

Alex brought one of her hands back to touch Liv's cheek. Liv broke the kisses on Alex's neck to look at her; smiling at Alex's facial expression. Between Alex's heavy breathing, her lip wouldn't stop quivering. Alex pulled her in for a kiss, their tongues were tangled in each other's mouths She locked her free hand with Olivia's hand fondling her breast. Olivia pulled the toy out of Alex. Alex broke the kiss, and whined, "Put him back."

"Lay down on your back first." Liv smiled her commanded first.

"Okay." Alex licked her tongue in between Olivia's lips. She laid her head down on a pillow. Liv admired the naked blonde laying in front. Alex also wasn't able to look away from the brunette. Liv's smile got bigger as she watch Alex spread her legs and ran her hand down her body. Liv quick dove to Alex to start another kiss, as Alex helped the toy find it's way back to her. Alex grabbed the harness' straps, "Harder." She told Liv whispering in her ear. Liv did what she was asked of her.

"You are so sexy." Olivia stated as both of them were sweating. Alex smiled with the compliment, pulling her down for another kiss, and rolled Liv on her back. Alex began to massage Liv's breasts. She broke the kiss, by sitting up, and grinding Liv at a rapid pace. Liv placed her hands on Alex's hips and up her curves. Olivia sat up bringing her mouth to claim one of Alex's breast. She wrapped her arms around Alex's back.

"Oh my God, Liv. I want you. I need you." Alex was getting louder. Liv broke the kiss to look up into Alex's blue eyes. She tucked Liv's hair behind her ears, needing to looking into the brown eyes she loves so much. Alex's climax rushed over her. Her muscles tighten around the vibrating shaft, and goosebumps formed all over her body. She fell back into Liv's hands, smiling at Liv trying to catch her breath. "Oh my God, I completely forgot how great Charlie was."

"Hey!"

Alex smirked, "With your help of course." She pulled Liv in for a gentle kiss.

* * *

Liv walked out of the bedroom after fixing the pictures, and putting the room back to what it was. Alex was sitting on the couch clothed, looking at a picture of Liv and Stefan a policemen's picnic. Liv sat down next to her, noticing the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Alex shook her head, "Nothing." Alex stated, with a tear leaving her eye.

"Al," Olivia sat closer to her, brushing her hair, "Tell me."

"I...I am just tired of keeping secrets." The thoughts have been running through her mind after seeing her baby on the monitor, and Stefan talking with her. She looked at Liv.

"I know, I'm getting tired of it too," Olivia held Alex's hand. "So what do you want to do?"

"Olivia, I don't love Robert anymore. Ever since that night at the Lydia Hotel, I have known I want you back. Not just as friends with benefits, I just feel right when I'm with you." Alex didn't really care about how honest she was being.

"What changed?"

"Stefan came by my office yesterday."

"You didn't..."

Alex cut Olivia off knowing what she was going to finish asking."No but he knows something is wrong. He really cares about you," She was jealous on how caring Stefan was to Liv, and which made her confession harder to do. " and he's confused on the push me, pull me thing that you do. So I know what I want to do, basically I'm waiting for you." Alex put the pressure on Liv. "So?"

Olivia looked at Alex and played with her hair, trying to figure out to say. She knew both Stefan and Alex are two amazing people, and both cared about at equal lengths. No matter which one she decides to be with someone will get hurt. However Alex and her never actually had closure in their relationship. "I... I hope he doesn't get too hurt, but I can't do anything until after the function, he has to make a speech and everything. I don't to be off for it."

Alex sigh out a smile, with Olivia's answered. "I understand." She wanted to be respectful to Stefan and if she has to wait a couple days, it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to say thanks to all the support for this story and all the reviews it just hit 100 reviews yay.**

* * *

Alex and Robert walked into the banquet hall to see Olivia wrapped around Stefan's arm in her red dress that suited her well. They walked over to them. "Hey, you two." Liv greeted with a smile.

"Hey. Olivia that dress looks great on you." Alex observed.

"Thanks, I love that dress too," She saw a waiter holding a tray full of champagne, "Excuse me can I have one?" She stopped the waiter, she handed a glass to Stefan. "Alex do you want one?" Olivia questioned.

Alex looked from Robert to Olivia and knew the answer to say in condition, "Uh, no Liv, I much rather go to the bar a grab a soda. Would you care to join me?" Alex asked Liv.

Liv looked at Stefan, "Go ahead, I need to go practice my speech." Stefan tapped his chest pocket that held his note cards. "I'll be on in about ten minutes"

"You are going to do great." Olivia pulled him to kiss his temple, and looked at Alex, "Okay, let's go get that soda."

"Yeah, do you want anything?" Alex asked Robert.

"No, I'm good."

"Okay, Liv?" Alex and Olivia walked to the bar, Alex leaned forward at the bar. "Excuse me can I get a sprite?"

"Sprite? Since when have you turned down a nice glass of champagne for a sprite?" Olivia questioned.

"I... uh..." Alex was at a loss of words, not knowing what to tell Liv.

Olivia knew how to put two and two together. "Are you pregnant?" Olivia lost eye contact with Alex with that question. She chugged the rest of her champagne, "That's what I thought." Olivia put the glass down and needing to get out of the room full of people to take in the news.

Alex watched Olivia walk away from her, "Olivia, wait." Alex followed Olivia in the corridor out of the banquet hall. "Olivia, will you talk to me?"

"How long?" Olivia turned around to look at Alex.

"About six weeks."

"How long have you known?" Olivia asked the question she meant.

"Since Monday,"

"So when over on Tuesday... you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to react like this."

"How did you want me to react? You want to call it quits with him for us, and you're pregnant with his child." Tears were forming in both of their eyes and Liv looked at the floor.

Alex tucked Olivia's hair behind her ears to gain eye contact again, "I don't know if I want this baby. I want you. I love you Olivia," Alex never said I love you to Olivia and wasn't thrilled that it came out in the middle of an argument. "and if you want me to give it up I will."

Olivia didn't want to put that kind of pressure Alex, "I can't be here right now." Olivia walked out of the building leaving Alex standing alone.

Alex felt a harsh cramp in her lower stomach, as she turned around to see Robert standing in the doorway.

* * *

Stefan walked into the bedroom watching Olivia packing a couple bags of her things. "Hey, what's wrong? What are you doing?" He questioned not sure what is going on, after her leaving the event early.

"I can't do this any more." Olivia replied brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Do what?"

"Us." Olivia stopped packing to look at him.

"I'm confused why?" He held her hands.

"Because I've been unfaithful to you. I don't deserve you." Olivia stated.

"Hey," Stefan sat them down on the bed. "What's going on?"

"Alex and I slept together, twice." She informed. "It's not like we meant to, we actually had some weird friends with benefits relationship before, and I guess with her working with SVU cases sparks flew."

"That's where your mind has been lately?"

She nodded to his question. "You don't deserve this, you are a wonderful man. You need to be with someone who is able to think about you all the time," She knew she was right that she needed to stop toying with both of their emotions.

"Where are you going to go?" He questioned looking at the bags.

"You're... you're not upset?"

"No, marriage is suppose to be about making each other happy, and if you love someone else more, me standing in your way would take away from your happiness. You see." Stefan explained knowing that a break up was coming in their mist. "Where are you going to stay?"

"I don't know probably stay in the crib a couple nights until I get a place."

"Are you sure? You can stay in the spare bedroom, you did help pick out this place too."

"No, this has been hard enough, and I can't stay in the same place as you."

* * *

Alex and Robert walked into their place. Robert walked into the kitchen to fix a drink, while Alex grabbed her packed suitcase from the closet. She stood near the door looking at him.

"Where are you going?" He questioned sipping his drink.

"Hotel. I can't stay here anymore. We've been drifting apart for weeks, we both know it so, I'm leaving before we are completely miserable."

"Are you going to stay with Olivia?"

"This has nothing to do with her."

"Yes it does she is the reason why you've changed." Robert slammed his drink down walking closer to her.

"And what do you expect me to do stay the same, you know what just forget it." Alex move her body towards the door.

Robert not wanting Alex leave the conversation and knowing what he saw between her and Olivia. He slammed her against the wall holding her neck to make sure she looked at him, "I'm going to tell you right now if you are thinking about raising my child with her. I promise that I will make sure you loose the rights to it."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed as always reviews are welcomed**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't know much I can thank you guys for the support and Reviews :-)**

* * *

Alex woke up in her temporary bed to her cellphone's text tone chimed;

Liv: We need to talk.

Alex: I agree

Liv: I'm off not working today or should I say unless I get a call. Do you want to meet somewhere?

Alex: Meet me at that coffee shop on 29th in about an hour.

Liv: Okay see ya then.

Alex got out of bed to head into the bathroom to wash her face. As she began to brush her teeth; she saw a bruise on her neck from Robert's hand last night. She examined it while trying figure out how to cover it up before Olivia could see it and over react. She put her make-up on to for her to look her best for Liv. She added foundation on her bruise to cover it up. She dressed in a pair of jeans the did wonders to her butt, and a plain pink v-neck t-shirt. She added a scarf to her outfit and to be over-cautious, knowing that Liv notices the smallest details being the great detective that she is.

* * *

Olivia walked into the shop to meet Alex who was already there with coffee for Liv. She sat down next to Alex. "Hey." Liv greeted.

"Here," Alex slid the blueberry muffin on a plate to Liv, knowing the pastry she enjoys.

"Thanks, are you eating anything?" Olivia observed.

"No, I'm not really that hungry." Alex stated taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"Don't you think you should eat something? You should think about the baby." Olivia commented.

"I'll be fine, you wanted to talk?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah. Alex" Olivia took Alex's hand, "I want to be with you, no matter what. I don't care if you are pregnant or not, I just needed to digest the news but I really don't care, and I don't want you to get an abortion at all, and I... I... left Stefan last night, I told him everything."

Alex looked at Olivia after hearing the news, "Yeah? How did he take it."

"Surprisingly, he was okay with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so now I will wait until you tell Robert and figure out what we want to do with us."

"I left him last night after our talk, I'm trying to be honest about my feelings not to bottle them up, and seeing you upset like that I just wanted to the lack of a relationship I had with him to be over." Alex stated scratching her neck.

Olivia noticed the dark area on Alex's neck as she was scratching. "Alex what is that on your neck?"

"Nothing."

"No, there is something." Olivia leaned forward to pull down the scarf and saw the darker color as Alex started blushing. "Oh My God what happen?"

"Well... Robert... I" Alex wasn't sure how explain what happen between her and Robert, to the detective.

"Did he do this?" Olivia stood up.

"Please don't do anything, it's done and over with." Alex didn't want everything that would come after an arrest.

Olivia wasn't wanting to hear Alex's plea, "Alex, you have a bruise on your neck because of him and you don't want me to do anything? What if anything happen to the baby." Liv walked out of the shop.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot arrived at Robert's apartment. Olivia pounded on his door get him to open the door. Robert opened the door, "Olivia, why are you here?"

"Actually I'm here to arrest you ass, turn around and place your hands behind your back." She commanded.

"For what?"

"Assault in the third degree. Do you enjoy hitting pregnant women?" Olivia questioned, "Now put your hands behind your head."

Elliot jerked Robert's hands behind his back, and read him, his Miranda rights. They walked towards the elevator. "You have no idea what you are doing. I didn't touch that bitch." Robert commanded.

Elliot accidentally on purpose hit Robert's head against the door of the elevator, "Sorry you should really watch your step." Elliot is just as hot headed as his partner on domestic violence.

"And you better not hope I sue you two for police brutality."

"Take it up with your lawyer but you will sit in a cell until Monday at least." Olivia informed the man she didn't really trust to begin with, and now in cuffs.

* * *

Olivia knocked on the hotel room after working all day, for Alex to greet her. "Hi." Alex greeted standing her pajamas and a simple ponytail.

"Hi," Olivia love the natural look that Alex has, that she has seen a handful of times.

"Do you want to come in?" Alex questioned with Olivia being at her door different from before. They were free of people tying them down, and they both knew how they feel. Olivia nodded. Olivia walked into the small suit that she was staying in, she had a kitchen, living room and bathroom. Alex sat down on the couch, "I really wish you didn't arrest him, you realize that he is probably going to be let off Monday, because of conflict of interest or abuse of power. And our relationship whatever we are, is going to be out to our bosses and which means I will mostly likely no longer be trying SVU."

"I know, I wasn't thinking for the most part. I wanted him to pay and he will be in Rikers for a whole two nights which is humorous."

"Olivia was it worth it?"

"Alex, We both know I was wrong, but here's the thing." Olivia sat down on the couch next to Alex. "I was protecting you, and if comes down to the choice of being right or protecting you. I will be wrong every step of the way, and the consequences are worth it." Alex knew Olivia was right and that is her personality. She took Olivia's hand. Olivia tucked Alex's hair behind her ear, and gained eye contact with her, "I love you Alexandra Cabot, and you're worth it." Alex smiled pulled Liv in for a kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for all the delay for updates I finally go inspiration for a chapter hopefully two. Thank you guys for all your support **

* * *

Olivia woke up Monday morning in Alex's bed; with Alex in her arms. Olivia enjoyed the sight of Alex asleep in her arms, she has only experienced a few times. Olivia ran her fingers gently through Alex's hair, and the sun beam over her body.

Alex smiled with the feeling of the touch of Olivia's kiss. Alex slowly turned towards Olivia to greet her, "Morning."

"Good Morning, how did you sleep?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled and gave Olivia a small kiss before replied, "Good and you?"

"I slept great." Olivia stated as the alarm clock went off telling them to get their day started. "We better get ready." She sat up stretching her back.

Alex admired Olivia's back muscles moving, "Let's not get ready, let's just stay locked up here forever." She commented not ready to deal everyone since Friday, and enjoyed the weekend that they shared to themselves.

Olivia smirked and turned her body to the blonde who was still lying in bed. "I would love to, but you know we can't. Richard's arraignment today and we have the whole confronting our bosses about us." Olivia put reality back into their lives.

"Yes," Alex finally sat up.

"I will be with you during the arraignment," Olivia tucked Alex's hair behind her ear. "Do you know who is doing it?"

"No, not yet," Alex stated kissing Olivia's hand that was playing with her hair.

"Well let's get ready."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot sat down on a bench in a courtroom next to Alex waiting for the arraignment to start. Olivia tucked Alex's hair behind her ear, placed that hand in Alex's hand. Alex smiled at Liv.

Jim walked into the courtroom, and lean over to Alex, "You ready?" He asked to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah, thanks Jim." Alex smiled.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Donnelly." The Bailiff called out.

Donnelly sat down, and looked up to see Robert being the defendant after reading the file, and Alex sitting behind Jim, "I hope this is a joke."

"I'm afraid not your honor, the defendant choked his pregnant fiancée." Jim stated.

"How do you plea?"

"Not guilty"

"What are you asking?"

"One hundred thousand,"

"That is absurd, your honor, my client is an outstanding citizen, my client was upset with his fiancée after he found out she was having an affair, with the arresting officer, he shouldn't have to deal with this conflict of interest, and I believe you should dismiss the charges." Lionel Granger rolled his eyes and argued.

Elizabeth looked at the whole situation, and took a few seconds to think about the situation. "As much I frown upon who did the arresting, his actions still happened, and I believe it needs to be taking care of, I'm letting Mr. Wilkerson be ROR." With the announcement Robert looked directly at Alex.

"Then I would like a restraining order for the victim," Jim quickly stated.

"So granted," Elizabeth banged her gavel.

"Your honor can't tell me I can't see her, she is having my child." Robert argued.

"That sounds like something you need to take up with family court. As of right now you are not to contact her or be with in a 1000 of feet of the victim." Liz stated not wanting to deal with him.

"That wasn't so bad." Olivia stated to Alex.

"Yeah," They walked out of the courtroom, and gave their goodbyes for the day.

* * *

Alex and Jim walked into her office, after getting back from court. "Okay what do we have lined up for today?" Alex asked sitting down at her desk.

"Al," Jim closed her door. "Do you want to talk about what just happen this morning?"

Alex looked at her trusted coworker, "Jim, rather not. I just want it to go away, and not think about it."

"Well you know it isn't going to go away." Jim sat down across from her.

"I know, it's just something that I want to keep it as quiet as possible." Alex admitted knowing that she probably wouldn't have press charges if it weren't Liv.

"Then how do you want to take?" Jim questioned seeing her defeated.

Alex looked at Jim not wanting to drop the charges, "Nothing, do what you think is right."

"Okay," Jim smiled "I'm starving, do you want anything."

"No, I would like to not throw up at work." Alex smirked at Jim trying to make a joke.

"You've got it." Jim stated.

* * *

Liv and Elliot walked into the 1-6 to catch up on their paperwork.

"Benson!" Cragen yelled at Olivia as she was just about to sit down; as he was standing at his door way to his office.

"Good luck," Elliot stated as Olivia was walking into Cragen's office.

"Close the door." Cragen commanded.

"What's up?"

"When were you going to tell me that you are involved with Cabot?" Cragen had to do his job.

"Sir," Olivia really didn't have a way to prepare to tell her captain about her personal life and having to explain what happen. "Nothing really happened until a few weeks ago, and things were getting a little crazy and I… I didn't."

Cragen could see Olivia was trying to explain the truth. "Well, we're lucky that IAB hasn't tried started an investigation your files that you worked with Alex."

"I understand; am I getting in trouble?"

"As of right now, you are disclosing the information as we speak," Cragen questioned.

"Yes, we have nothing to hide and did nothing wrong." Olivia stated seeing that Cragen is going easy on the situation.

"Okay, I will tell the D.A the information, and Alex will most likely have to hand over SVU to another bureau." Cragen informed Olivia.

"Thank you captain," Olivia stated leaving the office knowing that he went easy on her.

* * *

Olivia arrived to Alex's hotel room after her long day at work. Alex quickly opened the door to greeted Olivia at the door. She welcomed her in. They sat down at the couch and Olivia place the take out bag on the table.

"So, how did it go today?" Olivia asked needing to know how Alex's day.

"It went really well, Jack took me off of SVU, but I guess we knew that was going to happen, and he is getting a really good lawyer from Washington DC." Alex informed with a smirked to look on the bright side.

"That's good, and how are you doing about everything else?" Liv asked wanting to make sure Alex was okay.

"I'm okay, it was just weird being a victim and not being able to fight the case." Alex let out.

Olivia saw the emotions that were running through Alex's face, "And what else?"

"I… I don't want this to become a blood bath; he is probably going to get off on misdemeanor and then it's going to turn into a deep throat custody battle." Alex sighed sinking into the couch, placing her hand on her small flat stomach.

Olivia's hand intertwined with Alex's hand. "Well what do you want to do?" Olivia asked knowing that everything that is going on will be up to Alex.

Alex sighed looked down at their hands on her stomach, and enjoyed this time they were sharing not having to worry about getting back to anyone or getting caught from work. "I'm going to fight like hell. This is my baby and my life, not his."

"Okay, are you hungry?" Olivia asked taking the food out of the bag.

Alex didn't like the smell of the food, "Nah, I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure?"

Alex smiled and straddled Liv to be face to face with her. "I'm fine, but thank you. Thank you for everything." Alex stated unbuttoning Liv's shirt.

Olivia smiled at Alex, "No problem, I want to make you are always okay, because I love you." Liv began playing with Alex's blonde hair

"I love hearing those words from you." Alex stated leaning down for a kiss.

Olivia broke the kiss by pulling off Alex's shirt, "Well I love saying those words."

"I love you too." Alex smiled staring into her eyes, and then restarted another passionate kiss.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please review :-)**


End file.
